


Who We Are (Who We've Been)

by PrinceMathias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Harry Potter is Sasuke Uchiha, Hermione Granger is Sakura Haruno, Multi, Reincarnation, Ron Weasley is Naruto Uzumaki, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMathias/pseuds/PrinceMathias
Summary: Before they were called Team 7, they were called the Golden Trio. Before they had chakra, they had magic. Before they were ninjas, they were child soldiers.So pretty much nothing had changed.At least they still had each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I havent posted anything in about a year  
> oops??
> 
> Also this is definitely inspiration from Araciel's new hp/assassins creed crossover  
> I was so happy when i found out she had made an ao3 account I almost cried

Sitting on the front porch in the evenings was relaxing. While idly swinging his legs, he watched the fireflies begin their swooping dances as the sky turned a burnt orange. Men and women coming home from a long day of work could easily be seen, tired yet content with the thought of rest and a good meal. Other children trudging home, clothes dirty and mouths yawning. A few people were even leaving to begin their work on the night shift, clothes pristine and often with police vests proudly worn.

The boy who had once been known as Harry Potter sat there almost daily to watch the sun set. From the view of his spot, he could watch every member of his extended family as they came and went. The large koi pond was close enough for his keen eyes to watch the large, brightly colored fish swim. He could hear his mother's humming from the window as she worked on their dinner, the smell of which was always comforting. And when he felt the fancy he would join the fireflies in their nightly dances.

But his favorite part of his daily ritual was about a special someone coming home. He waited (mostly) patiently and (always) loyally for them, right at this spot on the well polished wooden porch, eyes searching and heart yearning. For someone who had not known love at all for most of his life, he could not have ever imagined loving someone as wholly as he did them and to have his feelings be returned so equally.

"Sasuke!"

Startled from his firefly watching, the young boy automatically jumped up and launched himself towards the one who called his name. The older boy caught him easily, without a thought. This happened every day after all.

"Nii-chan, you're _home_ ," the boy, Sasuke-who-had-once-been-Harry, breathed out, relieved as ever to see his brother survive another day to come back home to him.

His brother, Itachi, was the single most important person in his life.

He loved his parents dearly of course, as well as all of his cousins and uncles and aunts. But Itachi. Whenever he looked in Itachi's eyes, all he could see is love; pure, unconditional love. Something he had never had as far as he could remember before he had been born as Sasuke Uchiha.

He knew he didn't always act like a normal child. (Vague whisperings of 'he's an old soul' from kinder family members and the hawk-like eyes of the Elders) But Itachi himself wasn't a normal child, a true genius and prodigy. He had never had any problem accepting Sasuke as Sasuke, his precious younger brother, and nothing more.

His father may get stern when the younger boy has trouble reading and writing and yet can hold a brush expertly. His mother may get a little worried when her barely older than toddler son knows the perfect way to polish silver. But his brother had always been able to accept any quirks that were firmly _Harry_ as just Sasuke.

To Itachi it didn't matter who he'd been previously. All that mattered is who he is _now_. Sasuke. Itachi's baby brother. He loved Sasuke with all of his eleven year old heart and the seventeen-going-on-six year old loved him desperately back.

Sasuke harshly breathed in the scent of iron and blood and smoke that always accompanied his brother's clothes and tried to imprint it into his memories. He never wanted to forget anything when it came to his brother.

Before long the two brothers are curled up on the porch watching the night turn dark purple and the stars come out. The crickets start their calls as they talk quietly to each other about their days and various unimportant things. The smell of dinner in the air is strong and their parents' low voices could be heard from the open window.

Before he was Sasuke he had never had something this peaceful. When he was _Just Harry_ he had never known he could have something so utterly wonderful. A family of his own. Parents who love him, cousins, uncles, aunts. And an older brother who loved him for _him_. Life was perfect.

Harry Potter had never thought he could truly be happy without magic once he had learned it existed. Sasuke Uchiha, who had known magic, known the feel of it in his blood, the taste of it on his tongue, and the touch of it on his skin-- Sasuke Uchiha without a drop of magic to his name was happier than he had thought it was possible to be.

"Are you excited for your first day at the Academy tomorrow?"

Green eyes peered up into patient, loving black. The smaller boy grinned as he nodded, his childish words ringing out into the night air.

"I can't wait!"

Reincarnation, Sasuke thought, was a blessing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ron 'fight me' weasley is reborn as naruto 'never give up' uzumaki
> 
> warnings: ron's/naruto's cursing and the use of human excrement for pranking purposes

The sounds and smells of the open Konoha market in the evening were nice. If the boy swerving through the crowded street had the time he would stop and take a look at the various stalls and their wares. At least until one of the merchants shooed him off.

But as it was, he couldn't. Namely because he had a very pissed off chuunin on his tail.

" _NARUTO!_ "

Naruto nervously laughed as he checked behind him.

Yeah, Iruka-sensei was definitely angry. And catching up fast.

With that in mind, he dashed towards an open alley that he knew opened up to the street with that one apartment complex with painted yellow brick and the old corner store run by that old guy who once threw a shoe at him. The only obstacle was the old wooden fence that was as high as Hagrid had been tall. If he had still just been Ron Weasley, he would have been stopped right there without magic. But a measly fence could never stop Konoha's greatest upcoming ninja!

He quickly scaled the fence and hopped down, landing in a crouch, before immediately taking off again. He didn't have time to hesitate if he wanted to lose Iruka-sensei.

He took a left towards the side of the street with the apartment complex and hurriedly surveyed his options. There were no rafters or balconies where he could hide without being seen from below. None of the shops would allow him inside without causing a fuss. He quickly realised his only safe option but he _really_ didn't want to take it. But it was either that, or face an irate Iruka-sensei, and that was really no contest. So throwing away his pride, Naruto scrambled into the garbage can outside an old antique store, bringing up a hand to cover his sensitive nose and muffle his breathing, quietly gagging.

He was almost positive his free hand was in what could have once been called expired yogurt, and now was something entirely different and maybe alive, and this had better be worth it or he swears next time he'll--

His thoughts are cut off when he hears two sets of feet run out from the alley. Iruka-sensei had finally caught up. Now Naruto could only wait and hope his gamble paid off.

"Did you see which way he went?"

That was Iruka-sensei. He sounded rather tense and Naruto almost felt sorry for his teeth that he could actually hear grinding.

"No." A sigh. "Maybe it's time to give up for now. You can grab him at school tomorrow for a lecture."

And _that_ was the bastard Mizuki-sensei.

There was the sound of some shuffling and pacing before he heard what he knew was his favorite teacher's I-want-to-strangle-Naruto-but-don't-want-to-be-fired frustrated sigh.

"No, he's just going to skip school tomorrow just like he has every time he's pulled one of these ridiculous pranks. I'll try to get him when he comes back on Monday."

He hears their retreating footsteps and Mizuki's, " _If_ he comes back on Monday," and waits a few moments for silence before he breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

That was too close. Just a few minutes shaved off of his head start and they would've caught him for sure.

Naruto really respected Iruka. He was just a teenager and he was already an amazing teacher who could control a class of ninja-wannabes. He doubted even Harry who had taught the DA like it was what he was born to do could have handled a class full of hyperactive six year olds with easy access to pointy sharp things at that age.

But just because he respects him does not mean he wants another one of the teen's lectures.

He runs a hand through his hair only to grimace as he realises just _which_ hand he used. Great. Now he needs a bath if he doesn't want franken-yogurt hair. He wipes off the rest of the gunk on his already soiled clothes before climbing out of the trash can.

This wasn't the first time he'd been dumpster diving, nor would it likely be the last, but he doubted he'd ever get used to the more nauseating aspects of the job.

Not that he hadn't eaten some things that were particularly vile out of the trash when he was desparate. He had, and he would do so again if he needed to. That didn't mean he had to _like it_ though.

Without the need to run from angry ninja, the six year old slowly walks towards the run down apartment he has come to call home.

Reincarnation, Naruto knew, was a curse.

At twenty one years old, Ronald Bilius Weasley died. If life was in any way fair, that would have been the end of the story.

But life was not fair. If life was fair, his family would have had more than a couple galleons to their name when he was a child. If life was fair, Voldemort would have never existed. If life was fair, Harry wouldn't have died at seventeen.

But life wasn't fair and Naruto Uzumaki was proof of that.

Naruto wasn't a bad kid.

Okay, he was. But he hadn't _started out_ as one.

For as long as he could remember, Naruto was hated. From the workers at the orphanage to the children in it. He hadn't done anything to deserve it that he knew of. He was a child and a very very young one at that. But that had been his world, just disgust and hatred until one day a little voice in his head whispered, ' _This isn't right._ '

But Naruto, who had only known hatred, wondered why he would think something was wrong. So he thought and thought, only for the then-toddler to curl up in emotional agony as he remembered bright orange hair and kind smiles and warm hugs and _love, love, love_.

Naruto cried himself sick for weeks.

So it was that Ron Weasley, youngest son of seven children, was introduced to the life of orphaned Naruto Uzumaki.

(It was almost enough to make him empathize with what Harry had told him about young Voldemort. Almost. But then he remembered that he _wasn't_ a bleeding heart like his friend _who the snake bastard killed_ and all feelings of sympathy or pity dried up. Ron always was one to hold a grudge.)

Perhaps it had been a bad idea but when Naruto-who-was-also-Ron decided to honor his ~~_deaddeaddead_~~ brothers and get revenge on the orphanage workers at the same time with a little prank, the three year old had applied himself with gusto.

Being thrown out for three days straight was worth the look of utter shock and revulsion as the bucket of toilet waste was splattered across the director's clothes and pristine floor.

It _may_ have been a bit overboard but Ron had never been one to pull his punches and neither would Naruto.

Besides, he got to meet Teuchi-oji-san and Ayame-nee and taste the food of gods so it was _definitely_ worth it. (While Naruto would dream of Hogwarts feasts and a Weasley family supper, he would never forget the first taste of hot noodles and broth on a starving toddler stomach. Ramen would forever be his favorite food.)

The nice animal mask ninjas brought him back to the orphanage on the fourth day and probably threatened the workers because Naruto barely got disciplined for his act. And then he met Hokage-jiji, the most powerful man in Konoha, who actually _listened_ to what Naruto said.

He's pretty sure the old man threatened them too because they were a lot more reserved about their open hostility for him after that.

Not that that stopped them from throwing him out as soon as he hit Academy age. Six was awfully young to live by himself in his opinion, but they were within their legal rights to deny housing to any registered ninja, even below genin. (Not that they threw out any _other_ kid who joined the Academy.)

Jiji instead got him set up in an apartment that was cheap enough to rent with his orphan fund while still having some left over monthly for necessities. Of course, the orphan fund wasn't particularly _large_ (since _most_ orphans got to, you know, _still live in the orphanage_ ), so his apartment was rather crappy. But Naruto made do.

As soon as he enters the apartment he strips out of his clothes and throws them in his pile of grossest clothes by the door before beelining for the cramped bathroom. His shower was a size that was just fine for a six year old but if he had been anything approaching a normal, adult height he would have to hunch over to clean himself. As it was, he already hated it because the water pressure was extremely weak and the water always came out cold.

But it was good enough to get the not-yogurt-anymore out of his hair and the general post-dumpster dive grime off of him. He rubs his soap bar harshly through his hair, remembering the fuss Hermione had made when she found out he didn't use shampoo and conditioner. When they had lived together he had always made sure to use both to avoid one of her legendary lectures.

But Naruto was lucky to buy soap itself (he had started growing plants his Mum had grown to make soap from scratch when he moved in but they weren't ready yet), and luxuries like shampoo were out of the question.

The boy gets out of the freezing shower as soon as he doesn't feel like he had been up close and personal with a flobberworm and dries himself off with his only towel (it was old and scratchy but at least he kept it clean). He then looks in the mirror to make doubly sure he had gotten every last bit of not-yogurt out of his hair. He rakes both hands through blood red hair (Gryffindor red, he always thinks amusedly), thoroughly inspecting each strand for the aforementioned gunk. Funnily enough, in his previous life he had been called a redhead but Naruto had put a new definition to the word in his new one.

Once completely sure he has not missed anything and he won't wake up with a goo monster living in his hair, Naruto steps back and grins at his reflection. He quite likes his weird whisker marks. He thinks Harry would've found it hilarious that he gets the eye-catching facial mark in his new life. (He knows he probably would've deserved the ribbing after all those times he had stared at his friend's scar at the beginning of their friendship.)

Chasing the thoughts off, Naruto hangs his towel back up and returns to his living room, heading for his pile of cleanest clothes. There is only a pair of shorts that are both rather ragged and getting too tight, a pair of boxers, and two shirts. Struggling to get into the shorts (what he wouldn't do for an engorgement charm right about now), he chooses the orange shirt over the plain white.

Naruto likes orange. It's a mixture of Gryffindor red and gold, it's a general warm color, ~~it's the color of Weasley hair~~.

He'll need to do laundry soon. The thought alone makes him groan. Growing up with magic as Ron made him really _reliant_ on magic. He didn't know how to work laundry machines (the one his Dad brought home was practically rabid and spat clothes at anyone who got too near it), he didn't know how to use a microwave (his first twenty or so attempts at cooking cup ramen turned out either rather toasty or very crunchy). It was all such a hassle.

But Naruto was six years old plus an extra twenty one and he knew life wasn't fair. It was a hassle and unfair and _reincarnation was a curse_.

Life was a fight.

But Ron had never went down without fighting and Naruto was just Ron plus a healthy dose of spite for the universe.

Which is why he vowed to become stronger. Stronger than anyone and everyone and if he had the chance he would punch the Fates themselves in the face for his new lot in life.

And if he was to fail? Well, Naruto wasn't scared of death. After all, he'd already died once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Ron-Naruto is a little punk.  
> So we've seen Sasuke's 'I am going to cling to my newly found happiness with everything I have' reaction to reincarnation and Naruto's 'I WILL punch god in the face, just watch me'. Next up: Hermione
> 
> haha its fun writing in different tones for different characters  
> its so fun ;v;  
> also if it wasnt clear already this is hp canon divergent starting at the battle of hogwarts (bc harry dies)  
> anything that happened past that  
> will be revealed in the fic lol

**Author's Note:**

> harry bby im so so sorry for what im about to do to you  
> first three chapters are character introductions and will probably all be pretty short sorry
> 
> next chapter: enter Ron
> 
> also i love comments??? and will try to reply to any i get??


End file.
